kamenriderwizardfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Wizard (Rider)
HarutoS1.0.png| Haruto Soma|link=Haruto Soma Kamen Rider Wizard.png| / Kamen Rider Bujin Wizard|link=Kamen Rider Bujin Wizard Styles Kamen Rider Wizard's forms are called . In any Style, Wizard uses a fighting style that mostly deals with kicking and acrobatics seen in the dance-like martial art Capoeira. This is to avoid punching with his hands so that he doesn't break the rings he wears on them and hurt his fingers. *Height: 198 cm. *Weight: 90 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 4.5 tons **Kicking Power: 7.3 tons **Highest Jump: 35 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5 seconds is Wizard's default red form that uses fire magic. Accessed through the ruby oval-cut Flame Ring. This form is the most offensive-balanced of the four Styles, due to its combination of strength and agility. By concentrating the power of the Flame Ring, Wizard can strike with flaming kicks, which are strong enough to clear a mob of Ghouls. Flame Style's ending theme is entitled "Last Engage". Appearances: Fourze movie, Episodes 1-13, Movie War Ultimatum, 14-22, 24-27, Super Hero Taisen Z, 28-30, 32, 34-40, 43-46, 48, 49, 51-53, Sengoku Movie Battle - Water= Water Style *Height: 198 cm. *Weight: 90 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 4.1 tons **Kicking Power: 6.5 tons **Highest Jump: 30 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.7 seconds is Wizard's blue form that uses water magic. Accessed through the sapphire demimonde-cut Water Ring. This form is essentially a weaker version of Flame Style, except with a slightly faster running speed. It also allows Wizard to move freely while underwater. Water Style's ending theme is entitled "Mystic Liquid". Appearances: Episodes 3, 4, 7, 8, 11, 13, Movie War Ultimatum, 15, 18, 19, 24, Super Hero Taisen Z, 28, 34, 35, 38, 45, 52 - Hurricane= Hurricane Style *Height: 198 cm. *Weight: 90 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 3.7 tons **Kicking Power: 6.1 tons **Highest Jump: 40 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.2 seconds is Wizard's green form that uses wind magic. Accessed through the emerald triangle-cut Hurricane Ring. While the weakest of Wizard's four initial forms, this form has the greatest jumping height and running speed. It also has the ability to hover around the battlefield for quick and sudden attacks. Hurricane Style's ending theme is entitled "Blessed wind". Appearances: Episodes 1, 2, 5, 6, 9, 11-13, Movie War Ultimatum, 14, 20, 27, Super Hero Taisen Z, 28, 30, 32, 38, 41 - Land= Land Style *Height: 198 cm. *Weight: 90 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 4.9 tons **Kicking Power: 8.7 tons **Highest Jump: 28 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5.9 seconds is Wizard's yellow form that uses earth magic. Accessed through the topaz cushion-cut Land Ring. While the slowest form with the worst jumping height of any of the initial Styles, it's the strongest of the four and is often used against the heavy bruisers of the Phantoms. Land Style's ending theme is entitled "Strength of the earth". Appearances: Episodes 1, 6-10, 12, 13, Movie War Ultimatum, 15, 17, 19, 25, 30, 32, 33, 38, 40, 44, 47, 52 }} - Dragon Styles= The are evolved versions of Wizard's standard Styles that are augmented with WizarDragon's power. By scanning the Special Ring, Wizard can manifest a different part of WizarDragon's body onto his own body to use for combat. Kamen Rider Wizard's Dragon Styles' ending theme is entitled "Just the Beginning". FlameDragonSpecial.png|Drago Skull WaterDragonSpecial.png|Drago Tail HarikenDragonSpecial.png|Drago Wings LandDragonSpecial.png|Drago Hell Claws *Height: 205 cm. *Weight: 95 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 6.7 tons **Kicking Power: 10.9 tons **Highest Jump: 35 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5 seconds is the evolved form of Flame Style that is augmented with WizarDragon's power. The only stats that have not been touched from the original Flame Style is the maximum jumping height and running speed. If Wizard scans the Special Ring, he can manifest the on his chest to execute an attack called , where he shoots a stream of intense fire from the Drago Skull at the enemy. If Wizard enters a Gate's Underworld while in this form, he can summon WizarDragon through concentration instead of using the Dragorise Ring. However, this will revert Wizard back to Flame Style. Appearances: Episodes 9-11, Movie War Ultimatum, 16, 20, 21, 23, 25-27, Super Hero Taisen Z, 29, 33, 35, 36, 38-46, 48-50, 53, Sengoku Movie Battle - Water= Water Dragon *Height: 205 cm. *Weight: 95 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 5.7 tons **Kicking Power: 8.4 tons **Highest Jump: 30 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.7 seconds is the evolved form of Water Style that is augmented with WizarDragon's power. The only stats that have not been touched from the original Water Style is the maximum jumping height and running speed. If Wizard scans the Special Ring, he can manifest the on his lower back to give him the ability to slice through water. He can also use it to execute two different Rider Slash attacks. * : Wizard slams the enemy with the Drago Tail embedded with elemental water. * : When used in conjunction with the Blizzard Ring, Wizard freezes the enemy (and whatever else nearby it) in place with the Blizzard Ring's power, then rushes towards the frozen target with the Drago Tail, charged with raw elemental ice, and cleaves the foe with it. Appearances: Episodes 15, 16, 18, 19, 21-23, 25-27, Super Hero Taisen Z, 28-29, 33, 35, 36, 38, 39, 42, 50, 53, Sengoku Movie Battle - Hurricane= Hurricane Dragon *Height: 205 cm. *Weight: 95 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 5.0 tons **Kicking Power: 8.1 tons **Highest Jump: 42 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.2 seconds is the evolved form of Hurricane Style that is augmented with WizarDragon's power. The only stats that have not been touched from the original Hurricane Style is the maximum running speed. If Wizard scans the Special Ring, he can manifest the on his back to give him the ability to fly. He can also use them to execute two different attacks. * : Wizard assaults the enemy with the Drago Wings embedded with elemental wind. * : When used in conjunction with the Thunder Ring, Wizard flies around the enemy at fast speeds, creating an electric vortex that traps and shocks them repeatedly with lighting bolts all over until it is destroyed. Appearances: Episode 12, 13, Movie War Ultimatum, 14, 21-23, 25-27, Super Hero Taisen Z, 29, 33, 38, 41, 42, 50, 53, Sengoku Movie Battle - Land= Land Dragon *Height: 205 cm. *Weight: 95 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 7.4 tons **Kicking Power: 13 tons **Highest Jump: 25 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5.9 seconds is the evolved form of Land Style that is augmented with WizarDragon's power. The only stats that have not been touched from the original Land Style is the maximum running speed. If Wizard scans the Special Ring, he can manifest the on his arms to give him the ability to cleave through anything. He can also use them to execute two different Rider Slash attacks. * : Wizard burrows underground and attacks the enemy from directly below with the Drago Hell Claws embedded with elemental earth. * : If the Gravity Ring was used beforehand, Wizard infuses the Drago Hell Claws with gravitational energy before striking the enemy with a cross beam slash. Appearances: Episode 19, 21-23, 25-27, 29, 33, 38, 42, 47, 50, 53, Sengoku Movie Battle }} - All Dragon= *Height: 205 cm. *Weight: 115 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 14.8 tons **Kicking Power: 26 tons **Highest Jump: 42 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.2 seconds is an integrated form of the four Dragon Styles that is augmented with all of WizarDragon's power. Accessed by scanning the Drago Timer's ring attachment on the WizarDriver. In this form, Wizard is armed with the , , , and . Wizard in All Dragon is a fast-moving mass of destruction towards Phantom-kind, flying as fast and jumping as high as Hurricane Dragon, all while hitting even harder than what Land Dragon can muster in terms of power. Wizard also has the ability to fire the Dragon Breath attack at anytime, as well as fire intense gales of wind from the All Drago Wings. The attack damage from the All Drago Tail also has increased greatly. It should also be noted that All Dragon's power is higher than WizarDragon's, to the point where it can easily defeat a Phantom that previously rebuked WizarDragon's own attack. However, All Dragon can only be used for a limited time, presumably because either it is taxing on Haruto's magical energy reserves or it could speed up his descent into despair and become a Phantom from the side effect of using the Dragon Styles too much. This form's finishing attack is the , where Wizard summons a massive magic seal, then hits the target with elemental constructs of Dragon's mana, then slams a powerful kick into the weakened target. Even if made into a non-lethal kick, this attack still has enough force to send a Phantom all the way to the sun at high speeds. In Kamen Rider Battride War, Wizard can perform the attack where he slashes the enemy with the Drago Hell Claws before unleashing the Dragon Breath. This move also acts as Wizard's finisher. All Dragon's ending theme is entitled "Alteration". It is also the ending theme for the Dragon Four-Mation. Appearances: Episode 23, 43, 53 - Special Rush= Special Rush is an all-red version of All Dragon, and it is just as powerful as said form. Accessed through the Special Rush Ring, which was formed from the last of Poitrine's magic. In this form, Wizard is armed with the , , , and . Wizard's affinity for fire magic is shot up drastically in this form, up to the point of mastery, allowing him to channel fire magic into the crimson-colored WizarDragon parts for maximum damage. The Dragon Breath attack is enhanced for additional firepower, the Rush Tail's tip can stretch to allow a barrage of white-hot tail stings, the Rush Hell Claws can be ignited to cleave through any metal within seconds, and the Rush Wings can be enhanced to be able to slice through metal even more quickly then the Rush Hell Claws. This form's finishing attack is the , where Wizard first scans the Kick Strike Ring, then flies through ring projections, making his foot ignite. When close to the target, Wizard is shrouded in fire and three magical ring projections, and strikes with enough force to blast through the target with extreme ease. It only appears in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. }} - Infinity= *Height: 205 cm. *Weight: 96 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 8.0 tons **Kicking Power: 11.3 tons **Highest Jump: 32 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5 seconds is Kamen Rider Wizard's final and ultimate form. Accessed through the Infinity Ring. Infinity Style's punching power is stronger than the Standard and Dragon Styles, though still weaker than All Dragon. His kicking power is also weaker than Land Dragon, if barely. The jumping height is decreased from Flame Dragon, due to the ornaments that cover his chest, and the base running speed remains unchanged from Flame Dragon. Though that changes once the Infinity Ring is scanned on the WizarDriver, allowing Wizard to do bursts of blinding speed. Also, Infinity Style's defense is pushed to its peak, allowing him to withstand a lot of attacks. His weapon in this form is the AxCalibur, a powerful axe/sword hybrid that WizarDragon transforms into. If Wizard taps the AxCalibur's Hand Author with his left hand, he can initiate an attack called , where Wizard charges a crazy amount of mana into the AxCalibur in Ax Mode as he spins it to enlarge it. Once at full size, Wizard then jumps into the air and winds back a chop. WizarDragon appears to infuse the blade with even more magic as Wizard comes down towards the target, and cleaves it in two with great force. Haruto gave his Infinity Ring to his young counterpart in the World Within the Magic Stone, intending for it to function as his Rider Ring. Because of this, it appeared that Infinity Style was lost forever. However, Haruto will be using the Style once again in the Sengoku Movie Battle thanks to Bujin Wizard. Infinity Style's ending theme is entitled "Missing Piece". Appearances: 31, 32, 35-37, 39, 41, 42, 45, 46, 50, 51, 53, Sengoku Movie Battle, Kamen Rider Taisen - Infinity Dragon= Infinity Dragon is Wizard's evolved form of Infinity Style exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land. Accessed through the Finish Strike Ring in conjunction with Haruto's Infinity Ring. In this form, Wizard is armed with the , , and . This form's finishing attack is the , where Wizard manifests the on his right foot to strengthen the power of his kick before impact with the enemy. If need to, Wizard can spin at high speeds to strengthen the kick. Wizard's Infinity Dragon form reappeared in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle before evolving further into his final Style and true form, Infinity Dragon Gold. - Infinity Dragon Gold= Infinity Dragon Gold is Wizard's final, true, and evolved form of Infinity Dragon. Accessed through the Finish Strike Ring in conjunction with Bujin Wizard's Infinity Ring while being empowered by the Hope Ring that resides inside Haruto. His WizarDriver becomes gold and its Hand Author trim becomes red, which is similar to the other WizarDrivers. Unlike his pre-evolved form, Wizard can fight without his finisher. In this form, Wizard is armed with the , which is placed on his chest unlike his pre-evolved form, , , and . }} - Mantles= During the events of Kamen Rider Wizard Hyper Battle DVD: Showtime with the Dance Ring, Wizard in his Flame Dragon form accidentally scans Kamen Rider Beast's Falco Ring on his WizarDriver's right Hand Author side, allowing him to gain the . - Beast= Beast Mantle is a special form exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard Hyper Battle DVD: Showtime with the Dance Ring. Accessed when Wizard in his Flame Dragon form scans Kamen Rider Beast's Buffa Ring on the WizarDriver's left Hand Author side after accidentally scanning his Falco Ring on its right side. In this form, Wizard dons Beast's and on his right shoulder and left shoulder respectively. This form is able to use the flying capabilities of the Falco Mantle and the brute force of the Buffa Mantle. Its finishing move is the , which involves Wizard rising into the sky before diving at the enemy covered in energy that forms the Buffa head of Beast Chimera. }} }} Equipment Devices * WizarDriver - Transformation device * WizarSwordGun - Kamen Rider Wizard's weapon. * Wizard Rings - Gives access to Wizard's form changes and spells, depending on which style the ring is. * PlaMonsters - Kamen Rider Wizard's familiars. * Drago Timer - Kamen Rider Wizard's wristwatch device. * AxCalibur - Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style's weapon. Vehicles * Machine Winger - Wizard's Rider Machine. Lockseed * : Allows Kamen Rider Gaim to transform into Wizard Arms, equipped with the WizarSwordGun. By channeling the Wizard Lockseed into the Heisei Rider Lockseed, Kamen Rider Fifteen can transform into Wizard Arms. The core image depicts the WizarDriver while the lid backside image depicts the Flame Ring. Also a Kurokage-styled Lockseed in the toyline. **Squash: Chōīne, Saikō **Au Lait: Special, Please **Sparking: Slash Strike Wizardopen.jpg|Wizard Lockseed (locked and closed) WZLS.png|Wizard Lockseed (locked and opened) Category:Kamen Riders Category:Protagonist Category:Wizard Riders Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Heroes Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Restricted-use Riders